Dabbling in Drabbles
by SquaredCircles
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Bleach! Crazy, weird, and sometimes just downright disturbing pairings and scenarios.
1. Drabble 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. If I did... well let's just not think about that.

 **AN: PLEASE READ THIS!** I won't put up authors notes very often, so just make it through this one. This is a collection of drabbles. I made a list of 52 characters, 12 genres, and 104 prompts that I found interesting enough to write about. I know the whole point of a drabble is to get outside your comfort zone and write something that goes with the prompt, but I feel better doing it like this. All of the drabbles are randomly selected using slips of paper, because I like paper. I will post these at my leisure and not on a set schedule.

I select two characters, one genre and one prompt. Occasionally I might do three characters if I feel like having a real challenge, but don't expect that too often. I also marked a slip of paper with a star. If I get that, I can choose one character/the prompt/genre, but I can only choose a maximum of one per drabble . Anyways, enough rambling. Let me know how I do with the drabbles and tell me the weirdest/scariest/funniest drabbles you have ever seen/read. Enjoy!

 **Drabble 1:** _The Kids are Waiting_

 **Characters:** Keigo Asano/Rukia Kuchiki

 **Genre:** Family

 **Prompt:** Kiss

...

"Keigo! Come on, we are going to be late!"

"Coming darling." Damn these pants! They just don't work right!

"Hurry up! The children are waiting!"

"I'm coming!" I hastily zip up my pants and hop down the stairs into the living area, putting my shoes on as I go. I see Rukia standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wow. Rukia, you look... wow."

Rukia blushes and smiles at me. I always thought she would end up with Ichigo, but low and behold, I managed to get the princess.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself." I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head. She walks up to me and grabs my shirt. "So handsome... I think the kids can wait a few more minutes." She pulls me down and kisses me.

I smile into the kiss. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2:** _Over Re(acting)_

 **Characters:** Jinta Hanakari/Yammy Llargo

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Prompt:** Top

* * *

"I'm supposed to be the main character! You can't be taller than me!" A short red headed child yells at a large burly man. "I'm on top!"

"Hey, I can't help that your tiny." Some of the other cast members laugh at this.

Jinta storms off the stage leaving a confused Yammy in his wake. The cast gets ready to run through the science again when Jinta appears with a baseball bat.

"Hey! What are you going to do- OOF!" Yammy takes the baseball bat to his gut and hunches over. Jinta proceeded to climb on top of him.

"I told you, I'm on top."


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3:** _Fallen Frien_ d

 **Characters:** Kenpachi Zaraki/Toshiro Hitsugaya

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

 **Prompt:** Magic

* * *

It was a cold night when Toshiro was standing at the grave of his fellow captain. He never thought he would see the day that Kenpachi Zaraki died. It was saddening to say the least.

He always said rude things to the man, but in truth, he was very fond of him. Not in a romantic way, but he did consider him a friend.

"Why did you leave Kenpachi?"

"I didn't leave." Toshiro turns around and sees Kenpacgi standing before him.

"But... how!? I saw you die!"

"Yeah. Bastard got me good. Take care of Yachiru for me. I would only trust her with a few people, including you." He fades away, turning into snowflakes.

Toshiro reaches for them as they fall to the ground. "It's... magical... I will look after her Kenpachi."


	4. Drabble 4

**Drabble 4:** _Horror Stories_

 **Characters:** Byakuya Kuchiki/Retsu Unohana

 **Genre:** Supernatural

 **Prompt:** Cat

* * *

"Just as the door was creaking open, he turned around and saw... A CAT!" Retsu screamed at the revelation. When she stopped, she slapped Byakuya playfully on the arm.

"You really are a terrible storyteller."

Byakuya gives her a rare smile. "I know, but it is enjoyable to make up ficticous stories about otherwordly beings. I do enjoy these weekly meetings of ours though. It gives me a chance yo clear my head and spend time with a fellow captain."

"You enjoy our time together?"

"Of course. Your company has a very soothing effect."

Retsu smiles back. "Why thank you. I quite enjoy your company as well. I am getting a little thirsty, would you mind making us a pot of tea?"

"Not at all." Byakuya rises from his seat and walks to the door. Upon opening it, he screams like a girl and passes out.

Unohana chuckles. "Great timing Yoruichi."


	5. Drabble 5

**Drabble 5:** _Family Fun Time (Not really)_

 **Characters:** Nanao Ise/Nelliel Turn Odelswanck/Ayasegawa Yumichika

 **Genre:** Family

 **Prompt:** Teamwork

* * *

"You need to push more beautifully, like this." Yumichika demonstrates how to move a fallen log. "Otherwise it won't ever move."

"Really Yumichika? Pushing beautifully is the only way to move a log?"

"Of course Nanao. Don't you agree sister?" Nelliel looks at them.

"I'm not in this. I'm not going to be responsible for causing am argument between my younger siblings."

"I told you! She isn't agreeing with you, so that means I'm right." Yumichika gasps.

"You're right? That could never happen as I am more beautiful than you."

"Hey guys."

"You are not! You have a huge zit on your face!"

"No I don't!" He starts nervously touching his face.

"Guys."

"Well you have... have glasses! No man would want a girl who wears glasses!"

"That's not true!" Nanao removes her glasses.

"Screw this." Nelliel puts all of her might into a kick and kicks the log, sending it rolling into another tree about a hundred feet away.

She wraps her arms around her siblings necks. "Now let's not tell mom about how we just crushed her rose bushes, okay?"


End file.
